godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Euryale
"Kratos... murderer of children. I know this! I am aware of the misery you have brought upon my brood! ... Ruthlessly cutting down my line; your hands wear their blood. Praise to the Sisters! For on this day, Kratos... You will meet your end!" - Euryale Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Euryale (Εὐρυάλη) was one of the immortal Gorgons, three vicious sisters with brass hands, sharp fangs, and a hair of living, venomous snakes. Like her sisters, she was able to turn any creature into stone by her gaze. Her sister Stheno was also immortal, but Medusa, the last of the sisters, was mortal. They were daughters of Phorcys and Ceto, or sometimes, Typhon and Echidna. In many stories, Euryale was noted for her bellowing cries, particularly in the tale of Medusa’s death at the hands of Perseus. In the God of War series God of War II Euryale appears in this game as a disgustingly obese Gorgon, with green skin and yellow eyes. During the siege on Athens, Kratos fought and killed the Gorgon Medusa. He was granted Medusa's Gaze by the goddess Aphrodite, who instructed him to kill Medusa in the first place. This Gorgon Queen was the sister of the Gorgon Euryale, who soon sought revenge against Kratos for what he had done. Euryale took Medusa’s throne as queen within her temple in the Bog of the Forgotten on the Island of Creation. Hoping to change his fate, Kratos journeyed through the Island of Creation until he came upon the Temple of Euryale. Jason and the Argonauts had been in this temple as well, also seeking an audience with the Sisters of Fate. Kratos heard the fearful cries from Euryale as he journeyed through the temple, knowing that he would have to face her in the very near future. Euryale’s plan was to sacrifice Kratos to the Sisters of Fate so that she may change the fate of Medusa being slain at the hands of the barbaric warrior feared throughout all Greece. Kratos was aided unintentionally by the Last Argonaut and Jason himself, who had been eaten by the giant Mole Cerberus. The Last Argonaut was weakened from battle, standing no chance at all against Kratos’ plan to sacrifice him and face the Mole Cerberus. Having done this, Kratos killed the Mole Cerberus and received the Golden Fleece Jason had been wearing, which would deflect oncoming objects like arrows or gazes from the Gorgons. Finally, Kratos entered the domain where Euryale awaited. He passed by various statues created by Euryale herself, as she whispered to him what her objective was. Arriving upon a high alter to read a text from a book, Euryale busted through the walls of the temple and attacked Kratos. After a furious battle with the Ghost of Sparta, Euryale was killed by decapitation. The Head of Euryale was then used as a weapon against Kratos’ enemies, just as Medusa’s Gaze had done for him in previous times. Powers and Abilites Euryale is capable of performing feats of great strength, demonstrated when she pulls a column down on herself when Kratos brought her down. Also, like all Gorgons, she is capable of freezing enemies into stone. Since the death of her sister either she is the Queen of the Gorgons or her sister Stheno is, or both. But she is more resilient than the other Gorgons and much more powerful. Notes It should be noted that while Kratos spoke with the Last Argonaut, the weakened warrior told Kratos that the Argonauts were looking for a way to enter “Medusa’s Temple”, not Euryale’s. This suggests that the Argonauts have no knowledge that it is Euryale that now resides in the temple, not Medusa, since she has been killed by Kratos in Athens. Related Pages *Gorgon *Gorgon Queen *Head of Euryale *Medusa *Medusa's Gaze *Sisters of Fate *Temple of Euryale Gallery Image:Headofeuryale1.jpg|Gameplay of Kratos holding the Head of Euryale after decapitating her. Image:Temple_of_Euryale_2.jpg|''Ign.com'' screenshot of Kratos passing by the entrance to the Temple of Euryale. Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Deceased characters Category:Bosses Category:Gorgons Category:God of War II